Not Ready
by MediKara
Summary: Basically that emo Bakugou/Jirou friendship that everyone needs.


**Yo, I'm back and...I got sidetracked. This is a random fanfic that is inspired from this amazing piece of artwork made by Saisai-chan! Please check it out! Link: https//amp/s/saisai-chan./post/172195862999/what-if-jirou-and-bakugo-ran-into-each-other-while/amp**

**Basically that Bakugou/Jirou emo friendship that i live for and stan and wish i could have ;-; please Horikoshi make it canon it's all i ask for o k a y **

I**'m done I'm sorry.**

The best way to describe Jirou Kyouka and Bakugou Katsuki's relationship would be 'unlikely friends.'

It is not a very well-known fact that Class 1-A's residential punk rock chick, Jirou Kyouka, and the infamously deadly hot-head called Bakugou Katsuki, share a rather unique bond. Bizarre, taking their contrasting personalities into account. One would assume that they would have to have gone through something quite extraordinary together to put their differences aside and strike up a friendship.

It happened on _that day_, the moment their eyes met. They gave each other a certain look, undescribable to outsiders, but unmistakable to the eyes of Kirishima Eijirou. It was one of deep mutual understanding and respect. One that, to this day, the redhead can't help but feel a spark of jealous over.

_That day_ wasn't the first day they'd met, however. Oh no no _no_, on the first day of school, the both of them were way too preoccupied to even _acknowledge_ the other's existence. _That day _arrived much later in the year. We'd need to fast-forward to after the USJ attack, after the Stain incident, even after the Final Exams.

It was the weekend. Everyone had decided to go shopping for the training camp together as a class, minus Bakugou and Todoroki, of course. Kirishima had decided to go off to find a shoe store alone, unwilling to reveal his croc obsession to his friends. On his way, however, he spotted ash blond hair, spiked in a way too familiar hairstyle.

Apparently Bakugou had forgotten about his shirt that he 'fucked up in training yesterday, thanks to some hair-for-brained _idiot' _and was then going out to get a new one. In Hot Topic.

Kirishima would've never believed he'd be shopping with Bakugou, in _Hot Topic_, no less. When he'd first seen the store, he'd tried to hide a giggle. Hot Topic is quite well-known to be the home of a, uh, specific _genre_ of teens. He didn't know why, but the thought of an emo Bakugou browsing the aisles amused him greatly. If he thought about it long and hard, though, it _did _make sense. Almost everyone had gone through that 'not-phase', himself included. Not to mention all that pent up angst must've made Bakugou quite moody as a young teen.

Kirishima was snapped out of thoughts. He had split up with Bakugou, actually intrigued as to what they had in stock since his last visit. Shockingly enough, he spotted Kaminari wandering around the store aimlessly. After a bit of small talk, Kaminari revealed that he had been shopping with Jirou, and she had refused to go first to any other store but Hot Topic. Kirishima explained his situation with Bakugou. They decided to look for the other two. Kaminari didn't believe that Bakugou was actually shopping in _Hot Topic_ 'and if he is I _need_ to see it for my own eyes.'

They were walking around, chatting about their life outside of school, when they found Bakugou and Jirou, face to face.

Bakugou blinked at her for a couple of seconds, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. _Which, knowing him_, Kirishima thought dryly, _he probably was_.

Jirou, in turn, tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. Kirishima wished he could tell what was going on inside her head. Both he and Kaminari were unnerved at the sight, simultaneously wanting to interfere but also to nervous to interrupt whatever the hell was going on.

Bakugou was the first one to move. With a look of new-found respect in his eyes, he nodded slowly.

Jirou returned the look and nodded slowly back, before turning away to the band t-shirt section.

The spectators were left completely baffled.

"A-a nod?" Kaminari asked, his brain trying to process what just happened.

"Bro, I'm just as confused as you are," Kirishima sighed.


End file.
